Sonne le clairon
by Maevis
Summary: /!\J'ai écrit cette petite fiction pour un défis sur le forum de phoenix fiction. Défi : Description : Prenez une chanson que vous aimez beaucoup. Sans écrire une songfic, vous devrez en quelques sortes reformuler le texte de la chanson afin de mettre sous forme d'histoire narrée de façon classique ce que racontent les paroles de la chanson. C'est une chanson de Bryan Adams.


**Sonne le clairon**

La nuit venait de tombé sur le Nord Est des États-Unis - tout près de l'actuel New York – en 1822. La bataille, qui avait opposé les Yankees -en bleus- aux Confédérés -en gris-, était désormais terminée. Les soldats en uniforme bleu venaient du Nord tandis que les autres étaient du Sud. Se fut le clairon de la troisième escouade des Yankees qui retentissaient sur la colline au dessus du champ de bataille pour annoncer la victoire. Le combat avait été rude, beaucoup d'hommes étaient à terre dans une boue devenu rougeâtre après tant de massacres. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas encore mortes, elle souffraient, étendue sur le sol froid de l'hiver, pour certaines les chairs à vifs et pour d'autre des blessures ne s'arrêtant pas de saigner. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir, des têtes coupées, des chairs ouvertes sanguinolentes, des blessures inimaginables, des hurlements de douleur déchirant le ciel et pourtant les haut-gradés des Yankees, se tenait droit sur leurs montures, observant cette scène avec joie. Une victoire reste une victoire et on doit la savourer même si les pertes sont grosses, venait de dire le Général en chef de l'escadrille. Un tableau gore mais qui ne dérangeait pas les survivants, en particuliers ceux qui étaient restés en arrière pendant que les autres faisaient le sale boulot pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite avoir une prime ainsi qu'un grade encore plus élevé.

Les médecins ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrer pour aider ceux de leur côté encore en vie mais il ne faillait en aucun cas traîner car chaque seconde était précieuse.

Plus loin dans cette ambiance morbide, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était étendu au sol, une balle dans le ventre laissant le sang coulé à flot. Ses cheveux bruns étaient couvert de boue et dans ses yeux vert, tout espoir de vie était éteint. Il tenait dans sa main une photo représentant sa femme et son fils d'à peine dix ans. Il se ressassa tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille et une seule idée lui venait en tête : qu'on ne l'oublie jamais!

Il perdait beaucoup trop de son liquide rouge vital, la fatigue le submergeait petit à petit, ainsi que la peur de mourir. Il aurait tant voulu revoir sa femme, son fils pour passer d'agréables moments plutôt que d'aller affronter l'armée adversaire sachant que les risques sont énormes et que la victoire n'est pas forcément au rendez vous. Mais pour lui c'était la fin, il ne voyait plus aucun avenir pour lui. Il venait de livrer son ultime combat pour sa patrie et il espérai que grâce à cette victoire, son fils pourrai vivre sans devenir un soldat à son tour. Sa respiration s'accélérait et plus le temps passaient, plus son corps s'engourdissait jusqu'à ne plus ressentir aucune douleur au niveau de la plaie. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et l'obscurité de la nuit le lui rappelait à chaque instant. Il n'y voyait rien, aucune lumière n'était émise. Ni la lune, ni ses camarades ne semblaient vouloir l'aider. Dans la pénombre il ne pouvait se relever, il risquerait de trébucher sur des cadavres, de tomber et d'aggraver ses blessures déjà très graves. S'il venait à être de nouveau à terre, il n'aurai jamais assez de force, de courage pour continuer à avancer dans cette horreur. Une seule pensée retentissait : abandonné la vie. Il partirait loin d'ici sans jamais pouvoir faire demie-tour, sans jamais pouvoir revenir au point de départ. Ce serai un chemin sans retour mais il n'était pas près à un tel sacrifice. Les larmes de ses joues ne s'estompaient pas, la peur, le regret, l'inquiétude, tous se mélangeaient dans son regard perdu, l'espoir ne renaissait pas, c'était perdu d'avance.

Mais au loin, comme si une voix dans le ciel lui adressait des mots, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Il avait du mal à distinguer qui était la personne qui venait devant lui mais elle lui était familière. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis le soldat blessé reconnu son interlocuteur. Son meilleur ami depuis son enfance. Il était tombé hier au combat, dans une bataille rude qui avait fait autant voir plus de ravages que celle-ci. C'était les confédérés qui avaient réussi à remporter la victoire mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont gagné la bataille qu'ils ont gagné le combat et aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Il se nommait Jack, il avait lui aussi une famille comme la plupart des morts que se soit des Nordistes ou des Sudistes. Il avait de beau cheveux blonds avec des yeux ors semblables à des pépites. Grand et fort de nature, il n'avait pas eu de mal à réussir dans l'armée entraînant avec lui son ami, désormais entre la vie et la mort. C'est pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre qu'il lui lançait ces paroles :

« N'oublie pas qui tu es! Si tu perds espoir, ton courage va retomber. Relève toi ce soir, n'oublie pas qui tu es! »

Il fit une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration mais aussi pour voir comment réagissait son ami. Cela avait l'air de l'atteindre. Il lui cria alors :

« Lève toi soldat, il reste encore un combat! Et tu dois gagner... Oui pour la Liberté! »

L'homme dans son uniforme bleu vit alors des lumières au loin provenant des petites lampes que transportaient les médecins pour pouvoir se repérer dans la nuit noire. Non il n'oubliait pas qui il était, un soldat appartenant aux Yankees, combattant pour son pays. Il décida alors de se lever pour montrer sa présence. L'espoir lui revenait, ses larmes s'étaient stoppées et même s'il souffrait et qu'il était inquiet pour la suite, il savait qu'il avait encore une chance de vivre et de pouvoir continuer son chemin. De pouvoir continuer le combat pour amener son pays à la victoire définitive. Oui il se levait, la tête remplie de pensées, et malgré la difficulté, il avançait, rendant à cette scène macabre une once de vie et d'espoir pour le reste des survivants. La liberté étaient à leur porté!


End file.
